Marionettus
by Amai-Leid
Summary: Harry is walking through the park one day when he finds a flower that gives him what he's always wanted and never had.HPDG,AU 7th year NoHBP. Adopted By Arrin More info in 8th chapter
1. Chapter 1

My first FanFic hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the books i don not own and i'd appreciate it if you didn't copy any of the other stuff with out asking although i don't expect it to be good enough for someone to want to copy any of it.

* * *

Harry walked down the dark streets of Privet drive headed towards the dilapitated park nearest to his aunt and uncle's house. It was late and he had been kicked out of the house earlier in the dayby his Uncle Vernon because the Dursley's were having a party and they didn't want him interupting with his freakishness as his Uncle had so _gently_ put it. At first he had just sat out back behind the house but when that had got to boring he had decided to walk to the park which was where he was headed now.

Harry stepped over the low chain that surruonded the park and walked over to the lone swing that remained unbroken by Dudley and his gang. He slowly sat down and began to think of his sixth year at Hogwarts it was the one and only year where he had not had to fight for his life and he was glad for the reprieve. Voldemort had tried to kidnap him by sending him dreams of him torturing poor Remus in a location not far away from Hogwarts (though Harry never did figure out exactly where) to attempt to lure him out and away from Hogwarts.

Of course, the second he had these dreams he went to Dumbledore who would contact Remus to assure Harry he was okay and prove that he was alive. This of couse did not please Voldemort Harry's scar hurt for a week afterwards when the dark lord had figured out that Harry was not coming and he got even more dreams than usual Voldemorts way of punishing he guessed.

Now Harry was back at the Dursley's for the summer again the order had threatened them so they left Harry alone and he left them alone which was how he liked it. When he first got there he did his homework having nothing else to do. When that was done he re-read every single book he had and memorised them too he could probably remeber them better than Hemione with how many times he had read them. When he finally got fed up with that he even volunteered to do chores around the house both inside and out which they had no problem letting him work on.

Harry stood up from the swing he had been sitting on and began to walk out of the park it was pretty late by this time and he figured that the Dursley's party would be over by now. He got to the edge of the park and was about to step over the chain when he spotted something odd. There not three feet away from him in the pale light coming from the moon was a magical flower Harry recognized from a picture in his sixth year Herbology book. It was a Marionettus it stood there looking almost like a red muggle rose except for the fact it did not grow from a bush, it had black lining on each individual petal, and it had a clear solid round drop of shining crystal in the center.

Harry cruoched and exmined it for a few minutes trying to remember its magical properties when it finally clicked why he could not remember them the book had said that due to its rarity its properties were unknown only that it created a crystal in its center which no muggle flower could do. slowly he reached out to touch it hesitating only for a second before he touched it. As he did it seemed to crumple under its own weight the crystal fell from the flower hitting the ground right as there was a resounding **CRACK **and a bright flash of light knocking Harry on his back.

He lay there for a moment wondering since when did flowers explode and trying to get his bearings. Then right before he could stand up to see if he could figure out why it had explode he heard a small giggle and something landed right on his stomach with a small plop.

* * *

thanks for reading you can probably guess what this story is about if not you'll find out in the next chapter just trying to put a new spin on an old plot R&R thanks 

-Amai-Leid


	2. Chapter 2

Second upload yay

Thanks go out to** fufu.a.k.a.speechless** my only reviewer

* * *

Harry sighed looking down at his stomach to see what had so rudely knocked the wind out of him and to his surprise found himself facing a black haired emerald eyed little girl dressed in a little black dress with a green silk ribbon in her hair.  
Harry stared at her a few moments still proscessing the fact that she was there an finally managed too get out 'who are you?'. The little girl smiled gently and pushed his head back onto the ground slowly 'all will be explained daddy just sleep for a little bit' 'wha-' harry started to say but before he could finish was out cold. 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

'Child... child awake'

Harry slowly opened his eyes gradually becoming used to the bright lights around him 'where am I' he said to whoever had been speaking. ' You are in the realm of the fates Harry child'. Harry abruptly sat up 'where?' asked. ' The realm of the fates' the voice repeated. 'You are here so we can explain what occured when you touched the Marionettus flower'.

Harry slowly turned his head around looking for the owner of the voice. 'So what happened?' he finally asked.

'First let me explain what the Marionettus flower is' said the voice. 'It was created long ago by us fates as a way to help your realm. The flower when touched by any creature with any magic residing in them grants their hearts dearest wish. the only problem with the flowers is they will not grow unless magic herself deems the person worthy who is destined by us to find them. In all only nine flowers have granted a wish inlcuding the one you found. We ended up creating something else to help out your realm and were going to destroy the flower but magic refused to let us.'

'Okay' said Harry ' now can you tell me why it created a little girl and why she called me daddy?'.

'The child is essentially your daughter in all but name and that will no longer be an obstacle once you wake up and give her one the second you do i imagine the flower's magic will create birth certificates and such and they will be on file at the ministry where they are supposed to be' the voice replied.

When Harry heard the voices answer he started to panic 'I'm only seventeeen I can't raise a kid' he said nearly hyperventilating.

'Your old enough or else the flower would not have granted you the wish' the voice said reassuringly. 'Now go be happy you have a family now and she needs you'.

Harry sat there for a moment before smiling . 'thank you for everthing' he said. Then there was a flash and Harry was gone. 'Be safe young ones'. was the final words he heard from the voice of fate.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry reawoke in the park to a smiling little girl-a smiling little girl he realised without a name. 'Hi daddy' she said 'where we gonna go now?'. 'Well before we go any where I've got to name you' he replied. 'Hmm, how about Gabby ' he said looking at her for her reaction. She shook her head.

'Colette?'He asked.

'No' she said.

'Jules?'He asked.

'No' she said.

'Jane?'He asked.

'No' she said.

This went on for a minute or so before before he finally said 'oh I've got a good one and a middle name too'. 'What?' She said excited. ' Faye Faustine Potter' he said. The girl sat there for a moment before happily nodding her consent then with. a happy squeal she jumped into his lap 'I love you daddy'. Harry sat there for a moment before replying 'I love you too Faye'.

* * *

Need a beta leave a review with your E-mail in it if your interested otherwise R&R seeya 


	3. Chapter 3

_So chapter 3 is here Finally sorry i didn't put it up sooner but I was busy with School work so sorry anyway this chapter is fairly long for me it's 1075 words long not including my author notes so i think i did pretty good for me anyway read on_

* * *

Harry walked down the road with Faye on his shoulders. The party the Dursley's were throwing would be over by now and they were headed there some sleep. He didn't know what he was going to say about Faye especially since she looked exactly like him being his daughter and all.

He looked up at his daughter (the thought made him smile) as he continued walking at first he hadn't been sure whether or not he could take care of her but now there was this overwhelming confidence that he was feeling that told him he could. A family was something he had always wanted and now he had it. His only worry at this point was the Dursley's reaction until he could get them out tomorrow because since she was his daughter she was also in all likeliehood going to be a witch and whether or not Dumbledore would let her come to school with him he wanted to finish his education but if Faye could not go he wouldn't be going either.

He lay all these thoughts to rest as he stopped in front of the back door of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry slowly opened it stepping inside quickly and closing it quietly. The lights were off in the whole house and the Dursley's seemed to be asleep he grabbed some food in the fridge before quietly picking Faye up and sneeking upstairs

He silently ate his dinner (and watched Faye to make sure she didn't choke on her's) thinking about what he was going to write to Dumbledore asnd wehether or not it was even worth it to write. He could always just show up with Faye and say let her come in or I won't be coming in. Like that would work. He finally put Faye to bed with a 'good night sweetie go to sleep I'll be going to sleep in a little bit too' on his part and a 'love you Daddy come to bed soon' on Faye's before sitting down at his desk to write the letter to Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore,_

_I've gained a charge she is almost five years old and I need permisssion from you to take her to Hogwarts with me if she can not come please do not expect me to be coming either this year. So if you would be so kind as to write back and tell me whether or not she could come it would be greatly appreciated._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black_

Harry gave Hedwig the letter and let her out the window before lying down next to Faye to get some sleep

* * *

Dumbledore stood looking out his window in the headmaster's office of Hogwarts at a snowy owl slowly and steadily winging his way towards him. He sighed knowing the letter was from Harry a person even though he felt immensely guilty about not doing the right thing for and whom he had apoligized to numerous times for his mistakes still refused to forgive him. He took the letter from Hedwig knowing that either Harry was angry at him again or that he was in for a suprise about something or the other. 

_Dumbledore,_

_I've gained a charge she is almost five years old and I need permisssion from you to take her to Hogwarts with me if she can not come please do not expect me to be coming either this year. So if you would be so kind as to write back and tell me whether or not she could come it would be greatly appreciated._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black_

He read the letter again taking note of the fact that Harry had never sdaid where the child was from and how he had found or or even her name just that he had gained a child meaning it was either unsade to say who the child was or Harry was still angry at him. He was guessing the second one Harry knew he hated it when information was kept from him but he had been doing it to Harry so this was probably his way of getting back at him.

He wrote back telling Harry that the child coming to Hogwarts was perfectly fine and that they would work out the details when he got here with her. He attached it to Hedwig along with Harry's Hogwarts letter and sent her on her way.

* * *

**Back at the Dursley's**

Harry groaned slowly awakening from his sleep he turned on his side looking to get up and nearly jumped off his bed when he saw a little girl before realizing that the little girl was Faye. He smiled at the sleeping from of his daughter and slowly crawled out of bed so he wouldn't wake her and got dressed and began to pack his stuff even though he was sewventeen he had been planning on staying at the Drursley's for a little while longer but know that he had Faye he had decided to go ahead and leave which would mean he would have to go to Diagon Alley and ask the goblin's for a list of his properties so he could decide which one would be most suitable for him and Faye to live in for the rest of the summer not to mention the fact that he had to buy some new clothes for himself (he had grown a lot over the summer) and some for Faye who only had the one dress the Marrionettus flower had given her.

Sometime later he had everything packed and ready to go except for Faye. He slowly woke her up and got her dressed in the dress again before putting a glamour on both of them and sneaking quietly downstairs as to not awake the remaining Dursley (Vernon had left for work already) he walked outside and stuck his wand out. Mom3ents later the night bus apeared and he boarded still holding a sleepy Faye and told Stan Diagon Alley was their destination then he sat down and got braced himself for the next lurch the Knight Bus took.

When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron he walked straight through to the back only pausing momentarily to wave at Tom the barman. He stepped inside the alleyway and sat Faye down (who was now fully awake) and swept the air with his arm before looking down at her and announcing "This is Diagon Alley".

* * *

_hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R please and **I STILL NEED A BETA SO LEAVE A REVIEW WITH YOUR E-MAIL ADRESS IF YOU ARE INTERESTED**_


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to **AlaskaRae3** for Betaing this chapter

oh and I don't know if anyone noticed but before they left the house in the previous chapter Harry put a glamour on Faye and Himself

* * *

Harry picked Faye and walked through the archway into Diagon Alley. They quickly made their way through the street and into Gringotts Bank to withdraw some money from one of Harry's vaults. As both the head of the families both Potter and Black houses, Harry had access to three vaults; his trust fund, the Potter vault, and the Black vault. Each vault was filled with money and priceless heirlooms passed down through the generations in each family. Not that he cared much. All this meant to him that if he should ever lose his job he could still support himself and now Faye as well.

After withdrawing some money from the Potter vault, Harry decided to get his school supplies. He set Faye down for a moment and opened his Hogwarts letter. It was heavy, which could only mean one thing. Harry turned it upside down and—sure enough—along with letter and school supply list, a badge fell out of the envelope. There in his hand sat the Head Boy badge. He looked at it and sighed. He wasn't quite sure he wanted it, but he guessed it didn't really matter. At least he would have his own room for both him and Faye to stay instead of sharing with his room-mates. He took out the school supply list and read it once before pocketing it and picked Faye back up.

"Where we going first dad?" she asked in her young voice.

"We're going to go to Madam Malkin's," Harry answered. "Both you and I need some new clothes. After that, I haven't decided yet."

"Yay! New clothes!" She clapped her small hands.

Harry laughed at Faye's antics while walking into Madam Malkin's. The second the door closed, Madam Malkin starting cooing over Faye and—to Harry's amusement—she didn't seem to like it very much. When the Madam tried to get Faye's opinion on any clothes Faye would look at her, would look at Harry, then ask; "Daddy what do you think?" Anything Harry said was cute, Faye would immediately want. If he said anything remotely, like "its okay", it would immediately be put back on the rack.

After an hour, Faye had finally finished picking out clothes and Madam Malkin had fixed them to her size. Harry then picked out a new wardrobe—Faye trailing behind him every step of the way, chattering about how she thought this thing "looked weird" and how this one "looked cool".

When they were done with that, Harry paid for their purchases and was nearly dragged out of the shop (more witches had started cooing) by his new little daughter. He wandered through stores with Faye on his shoulders; picking up his school supplies and listening to her chatter away about everything she saw. He found this incredibly amusing, especially when she would point at random people and compare them to animals.

Once they were finished buying all school related objects, they went to the Magical Menagerie to get owl treats for Hedwig. Harry walked through the store to the back—silently laughing at the fact that the second they had entered, Faye had gone completely silent—to look for Hedwig's favorite treats. He finally found them and began walking back to the counter when he heard Faye finally speak again.

"Daddy, can I have one of those?" she asked distractedly, looking at a display near the cats.

He had a sudden thought of Crookshanks, but walked over to where she was pointing and looked inside. Looking up at him was sixteen little wolf-like pups the size of his palm that seemed to come in every color of the rainbow. He called over the person working the counter and pointed at the little cubs. "What are these?"

"Those are elemental wolflet cubs. They look remarkably like wolves, but they don't eat meat. They are called elemental because they each control one their color corresponds to. The green and black ones control earth, the yellow and white ones air, the blue and silver control water, and the red and orange control fire. Each pup is always born with a twin of which they will have to stay together with for a least a year these guys are 9 months old. The only difference being the shape of the small purple patch they have on there right ear. They grow to be about the size of a Fwooper."

Harry looked at Faye and melted at her puppy-dog eyes. "Fine," he said, acting only slightly reluctant—he wanted one too. Faye jumped up and down, cheering for a few seconds before looking inside the cage to pick her pair. After a moment's consideration, she reached in and pulled out two green and black wolflets. She turned to Harry with a huge smile and said, "Look, they match me!"

"Indeed they do. What are you going to name them?"

"This one will be Mitchy" she said, pointing to one pup that had a star shaped patch. "And this one Nekey." (Nee-kee)

Harry helped tuck the two wolflets into the pocket of Faye's dress before paying for both the treats and the small wolflet cubs. When they returned to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry walked right up to Tom and asked for a room. He was far too tired to ride all the way to Godric's Hollow—which was where he was planning on them staying until school started. Once he got the key, he walked upstairs to the room with Faye. After both of them had changed into nightclothes, they crawled into one bed and fell asleep. Faye had refused to sleep alone in the other bed and he figured he would humor her for now as he had enjoyed his first day as a father.

The next morning, Harry woke up with an "Oof!" because Faye was jumping on his stomach. She was hungry. He reluctantly got up and went downstairs to get both of them food. The meal was quiet—only interrupted when Mitch and Nekey woke up and yipped until Harry had cut some vegetables for their breakfast.

When they were done eating, he packed their stuff after Faye and he were dressed for the day. They walked downstairs and Harry returned the room key to Tom. After stepping outside, Harry flagged down the Knight Bus and gave Stan the address. When they got there, Harry stepped of and walked up to the house with Faye yet again on his shoulders. He set their luggage inside the front door to let the two green-eyed persons explore. It was Muggle style, complete with a TV, a refrigerator, and light switches. On the upstairs floor, there were two bedrooms. The Master room became his with the smaller one being Faye's. He set Faye down to take their luggage to their rooms and stood in the doorway; his daughter beside him. It was almost perfect and he only had one thought. "Home."

"It's great, huh Daddy?" Faye said, smiling at his affirmative answer.

"Perfect."

* * *

Thanks for reading pleases R&R and don't be surprised if i don't update for a while i'm gonna be in the Hospital for the next few weeks for some surgery

Also I need ideas for Pairings


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi this is Aaron Amai-Leid's brother she told me to post this or she'd kill me and to give credit to AlaskaRae3 her beta who betaed this chapter so yeah thanks don't expect the next chapter till Kati's out of the hospital cuz I am not gonna post it it's annoying (no offence i just have no patience)

* * *

August 31, 1987**

**Godric's Hollow**

Harry woke up the next morning with a slight crick in his neck. He had fallen asleep with Faye laying in his lap and apparently that wasn't the most comfortable thing. He slowly maneuvered out from under her and laid her gently on the couch. He yawned and walked into the kitchen—he needed food. He quietly set about making food so he wouldn't wake up Faye.

He made toast, eggs, and bacon for him and his daughter, and vegetables and fruit for the wolflets. When he went to wake up Faye, he found her already sitting up on the couch, rubbing her eyes. Smiling, he told her breakfast was ready on the table and that he'd get the pups. Sighing, he prepared himself for the two wolflets. Mitch (or Mitchy as Faye kept calling him) had a mischievous streak a mile wide and was constantly getting himself in trouble while Nekey just followed him wherever he went, effectively getting herself into danger too.

He walked into the bathroom, hoping that for once they had kept out of trouble, when something wet ran into his legs. He looked down to see the two little wolflets covered in wet toilet paper, playfully yipping like there was no tomorrow. He sighed and picked them up pulling off the toilet paper and throwing into a nearby trashcan. "What am I going to do with you two?" He said, walking into the kitchen and setting them down next to their food bowl on the kitchen floor.

He walked over to Faye who was already at the table waiting for him. He picked up the Daily Prophet and sat at the table reading the front page, grinning. The wizarding world was in an uproar because they couldn't find him. Today the Daily Prophet was speculating about where he was again. This time it seemed they thought he was hiding somewhere in Alaska under the Fidelius Charm. He laughed and showed it to Faye, who also laughed and then innocently looked up at him, asking what the Fidelius Charm was. This set off Harry's laughter again making Faye look quite mad because he was laughing at her. After he settled, he apologized and explained to her what is was.

After they were done with breakfast Harry sent Faye into her room (which she still hasn't slept in, by the way) to get dressed, entering his own to do the same. He had found a job nearby in a Muggle town and today he needed to pick up his last paycheck and turn in his uniform. Then he had to go to the small bookstore and pick up the last book in the series they were reading. If he didn't, Faye would surely yell at him. Merlin that girl had a pair of lungs.

He and Faye walked into town, waving at people they had come to know over the summer. When they got to Harry's workplace—a small restaurant in the middle of town—it had just opened for the day. They sat at the counter, waiting until Harry's manager, Sarah, walked over to where they were sitting.

"Hiya Harry and Miss Faye, Whatcha need."

"Just returning my uniform and getting my last paycheck, Miss Sarah. We'll be leaving town soon," Harry said, smiling.

"Aww," Sarah pouted. "And you were one of my best workers. You never even complained when I made you scrub toilets that one time!" She sighed dramatically. "But alas, I guess it's time for you to leave. Here's your last paycheck, O Noble toilet-scrubbing Harry," she said, handing over his paycheck with a mock bow.

He laughed and took it from her. "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta get going. We'll be back next summer though, so I guess I'll see you then," he said, waving as he and Faye walked out the door.

"You better! I'll hurt you so bad if I'm not the first to see you!" came her yell as the door closed.

Laughing, they walked next door to the bookstore. Picking up the book they wanted, they left.

When they got back home, Harry and Faye began to pack up everything they needed for the coming year (actually, more like Harry packed and Faye ran around after Nekey and Mitch). By the time he was done, it was around six in the evening. He used shrinking and featherweight charms on both and stuck them in his pocket for safe keeping. Then, he spent another hour running around the house trying to catch an overly hyper child and two just as hyper wolflet pups. When he finally managed to get the wolflets in their travel cage and kept Faye still long enough to convince her that they _really_ needed to go, he picked her up took one last look at the house and left.

* * *

**Order of the Phoenix Headquarters**

Everyone was in the living room again, trying to figure out where one Harry Potter had disappeared to, the stinker. They had been looking for almost a month now, since he had disappeared shortly after his seventeenth birthday. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat on the floor, talking quietly to each other and coming up with ideas of where Harry could be. It was the day before school started and they were worried about him. They wanted to find him but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't think of where he might be.

Every once in awhile, someone would speak up with an idea of where he might be, but it always seemed to get shot down with an "already checked there" by someone else. That, or there would be a mad dash to check the place. However, when a person who went to check returned, they would simply shake their head, signifying that they had not found him.

Eventually around nine o'clock everyone decided it was finally time to go to bed and were about to trudge upstairs when Tonks fell through the fireplace. Instantly, she was on her feet again, shouting "I've found him! I've found Harry! Come quick!"

Remus was at the fireplace along with Hermione and Ron before Tonks had even finished her sentence. "Where?" Remus asked looking at Tonks.

"Let me take you. And you have to be quiet till I tell you otherwise, agreed?" she ordered with a raised eyebrow. They all nodded. "Okay," she said. "Leaky Cauldron, room six. _Be quiet_."

* * *

Four figures flooed silently (or as silently as you could be with floo) into the room where one Harry Potter was sleeping; a little girl laying next to him. One figure walked slowly towards them; but they didn't get far before they tripped over something. This, of course, made a resounding thud that woke both of the slumbering occupants. There was a small amount of cursing, and a "Faye, get behind me," from Harry along with a small whine, before someone regained sense and turned on the light. Everyone froze. 

Harry looked once around the room before picking up Faye. She was the one who had whined and looked ready to cry. His instincts had taken over again as he soothed her. The other four watched in amazed confusion (can you be both?) as he gently rubbed circles on her back. Once she was calm enough and Harry set her on the floor, she promptly wrapped her arms around his leg, staring at the strangers (to her) with a deathly glare.

Harry stifled a snicker and turned to his friends. "Was there some reason you needed to show up in the middle of the night and scare the living daylights out of Faye and I?" he asked evenly, almost in a monotone.

"You disappear without so much as a warning, and you have the gall to be _mad_ at us?" Hermione screeched, forgetting about the young girl.

"Yes Hermione, I do." He copied his daughter's face and sent a glare at her. "Because, seeing as I'm of age and you are not my mother, I do not need to tell you anything about what I do." He took a breath, calming himself so he wouldn't lose control with his daughter in the room. "Now, I can understand your concern and I am sorry for not telling you where I was. However, you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. I will go where I need to go, when I need to go, and your just going to have deal with that, because this is _my_ life and it's _my_ choice to make. Not yours."

There was a shocked silence. At least, until one of the pups whined, making Faye forget everything and rush over to the cage. Harry also turned to watch her. "You guys should leave," he told the others. "Don't worry, I'll still be coming to Hogwarts this year." He then shoved them out, telling them to use the fireplace downstairs to leave, and shut the door.

Remus was the first to move and sighed. "Come on. He said he would be there, so he will be."

They all nodded in agreement and started down the hall when Tonks suddenly stopped in her tracks. Everyone turned to look at her and she asked a question that got them all thinking, "Who was that little girl?"

**

* * *

September 1, 1987 **

**Kings Cross Train Station**

Harry and Faye stood outside the entrance to platform 9 ¾'s. He didn't want to go in quite yet. Besides, the train wasn't due to leave for another thirty minutes, so they waited, playing with a deck of cards Faye had brought. Finally twenty minutes passed (in which he was getting his butt kicked at Go Fish), and, instead of going through the wall, he turned to the nearest mens bathroom, Faye following him inside.

She watched him lean over the sinks and stick his finger in his eyes, but she knew they were contacts. "Why are you wearing those things daddy?" she asked.

"Because," Harry said, not all too surprised she was there. "My glasses bug me."

Harry bent down and let Faye climb onto his back, telling her to not hold on to tightly as she had a habit of doing, and like that they walked through the barrier on to the platform. He ducked through the crowds and got onto the train heading for the Head's compartment at the front of the train. When he and Faye went in, they found themselves alone. The Head Girl wasn't there yet, so he let Faye climb down and got out a coloring book and crayons (something she loved) for her to play with while they waited.

He sat there for a few minutes, watching his daughter make marvelous masterpieces (more like scribbles, but he wasn't saying anything), when a girl with long black hair and blue eyes in a Slytherin uniform walked in. She didn't notice anyone else in the compartment until she had already put her trunk on the luggage rack next to his. Blinking at the other two trunks, she turned towards them. "Oh," she said, finally noticing him. "Hello Harry Potter. Somehow it's not all too surprising that you're Head Boy." She sneered for a bit until Faye moved slightly, catching her eye. "Who's that?"

Harry bit his lip. Of course the Head Girl had to be a Slytherin; and Daphne Greengrass, no less. He should have known—Dumbledore's always trying to find someway to fix those House rivalries. "This is Faye," he said, everything else coming out in a blur. "Shesmydaughter."

"What?" she said confused.

"My daughter" Harry repeated, reluctantly. Gathering his pride, he stood. "So anyway, I'm going to go patrol the train. Can you take care of the prefect meeting?"

Daphne said nothing, gaping at the small child staring back at her. It only stopped when Harry bent to pick up Faye and put her on his shoulders, the door sliding shut behind them.

"_Daughter_?" Daphne mouthed, still dumbstruck. She shook her head and started for the Prefect's Compartment, ignoring the fact that she was doing as he had suggested and instead acted like it had been her idea in the first place. She was a Slytherin, after all. She couldn't do what a _Gryffindor_ told her to…even one as cute as Harry Potter…_Stop brain!_

* * *

**um R&R or whatever that's what Kati told me to write**


	6. Chapter 6

O.K. people i finally wrote the sixth chapter and I've already started on the seventh sorry about the long wait we didn't have any internet for awhile after I got out of the hospital so I couldn't post but it just got turned back on two days ago. Anyway I'll be updating pretty soon if you call next thursday soon because that will be my present to all my friends celebrating the start of summer break for us but I won't be updating until because I have to study for my Finals.

Special thanks go out to **AlaskaRae3** who betas for me and puts up with my horrible grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

Harry walked down the train with Faye on his shoulders; ignoring the stares that they were getting as he waked past the compartments. Just before he got to the one housing Ron and Hermione, he stopped. A thought had just occurred to him. Did he really want Hermione and Ron to meet Faye? Ron was a very good friend at times, but at others, Harry wasn't so sure. And Hermione was so involved with the technical side of everything, she never really stopped to think about the fact that a book couldn't tell you everything. He sat there, debating it for a moment, when the door slid open and the two stepped out.

"We have to find Harry," Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked "Harry can take care of himself. He's of age, Hermione, not a child".

At this comment, Harry smiled. At least one of his friends wasn't treating him like a troubled child needing to be watched constantly.

"Yeah Hermione," he said, stepping into view. "Like Ron said; I'm of age and can take of myself. Plus I have this little brat to watch me." He motioned up to Faye, who was now twisting his hair into two braids—one on each side of his head. At that comment, Faye looked up just to nod her head and say, "That's right," before going back to her braiding.

Hermione stood looking dumbstruck while Ron, to Harry's surprise, just covered his mouth to hide his laughter. He turned to look at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"She's braiding your hair," Ron answered after he had calmed, only to burst out laughing again.

Harry looked up, but he couldn't see his hair, only Faye's 'innocent' smile. "Well I guess she has". This just caused Ron to laugh harder.

At the sound of his laughter, Hermione seemed to snap out of the trance she had been in. "Harry, where have you been? The last time we saw you, you were at the Leaky Cauldron and you wouldn't even give us answers! I know you weren't there the whole summer. And who is that little girl? You still haven't told us, and as your friends, we have a right to know."

This made Harry grow irritated "Who are you to tell me I have to tell you everything that happens to me? If I don't tell you something, you should just live with it. Like I told you at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione—you are _not_ my mother and I don't need you watching my every move." Harry didn't even wait for reply; he just turned to walk away. After a moments consideration, he turned back around. "Ron, I need to talk to you after the feast."

"Sure, Harry."

"And you should both be patrolling the train. You are prefects, aren't you?"

Hermione, again, burst out at this. "And what gives _you_ the right to tell _us_ what to do?"

"Trust me; it's not because I'm your friend. I'm Head boy, now get patrolling." Harry ordered.

Ron mockingly stood at attention and saluted Harry. "Yes sir, your Headship, sir!" He walked away, laughing and still mumbling about braids. Hermione just turned around and stalked off after him—fuming all the way.

After they walked away, Faye spoke up. "Ronny is funny, Daddy. But that Hermy lady is mean. Promise you won't ever leave me alone with her? She's kinda scary…"

Harry sighed but agreed. "I promise I won't _ever_ leave you alone with her, Faye."

* * *

When they were about twenty minutes away form Hogwarts, Harry took Faye back to the head compartment to get changed. Daphne wasn't there, thankfully, so he hurriedly changed into his robes and unbraided his hair—which, now at this length, was usually straight, but thanks to the braids it was a little wavy—and got Faye dressed in a small black dress hemmed in red and put a red silk ribbon in her hair. She had gotten her other clothes dirty when she decided 'exploring under seats in compartments was fun'.

By the time they were done, it was time to get off the train. Harry waited for everyone to get off and gave the train one final sweep, as per his head duties, and got into the last carriage which held only one other person.

Daphne Greengrass.

He pretended she wasn't there at first; but when the Slytherin started giggling, he turned to her. "What's so funny?" Daphne simply pointed at Faye, who had taken it upon herself to braid her father's hair again as she was utterly convinced he looked much better with them. Harry didn't even bother to try to stop her. He just turned back to Daphne. "So?" This caused Daphne to begin to outright laugh.

_Hmm, _Harry thought _she looks cute when she— **Whoa there!**_ _This was a Slytherin! Someone who, even if she thought I was cute too, would never act upon it._ He suppressed the tingly feeling that started to bubble up in his gut and went back to watching Faye—determined to not think of the young lady sitting across from him.

* * *

After the feast (which had been a big spectacle as every student had been staring at Faye and him while the professors pretended nothing was different) Harry, Faye, and Daphne found themselves in the Head Suite, watching Dumbledore as he talked about whose room was whose and the fact that they each had their own bathroom. Other rooms included a small kitchenette, the main room (similar to a common room), and two small guest bedrooms for their friends (only on weekends though).

Soon after, Dumbledore asked to talk to Harry alone in his room. Once inside, Dumbledore immediately began his inquiring. "Who is this child, Harry?"

"Her name is Faye, Headmaster. She is my daughter." The headmaster was about to interrupt, but Harry cut him off with a raised hand. "A few weeks age, I stumbled across a rare magical flower called the Marionettus. Being a little to curious for my own good, I touched it. When I did, the product was Faye. I soon fell asleep and the Fates explained—don't look at me like that, I'm not lying—that the Marionettus flower grants whoever touches it their dearest wish. Mine was to have a family, and well, that's what I got. Faye is my daughter. You can even go look it up in ministry records, it should be there."

After his little speech, Dumbledore did something completely unexpected. Instead of questioning Harry further, he simply leaned forward and pulled Harry into a tight hug. "I am so happy for you, my boy. You finally have the one thing you've always needed."

Harry smiled and turned to the younger girl staring up at them. "Faye, meet Grandpa Albus."

The headmaster looked at him questioningly, but Harry just kept smiling. Dumbledore shrugged and turned to Faye. "HI!" he greeted enthusiastically.

Faye cocked her head. "Your old" she said simply before jumping up into his lap to braid his beard.

Harry couldn't move for the next ten minutes due to difficulty breathing.

* * *

Shortly after Grampie (as Faye decided that her new grandfather needed a new nickname) left, Ron showed up. When Harry explained everything to him, Ron reacted _slightly_ different than the headmaster. He fainted.

When Harry finally got Ron to return to the land of the living, he asked him why he had fainted. Ron sadly replied, "I feel so old. I'm only seventeen and already a godfather…"

Harry was incapacitated for another ten minutes.

When he was done with his laughing fit, Harry introduced Ron to Faye as "Uncle Ron". Although, with her five year-old mouth, it came out as "Uncle Won" to which Ron turned deep red and gave Harry another laughing fit.

After a little bit of getting to know each other, Ron left for Gryffindor tower, leaving Harry to get Faye ready for bed. After all was done, Faye curled up into Harry's side—both of their breathing slowing as they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Harry found himself with a face full of wolflets. Apparently, Faye had thought it would be a funny way to wake him and, judging by the giggles coming from the door, Daphne found it amusing too. Faye jumped around his bed. "Time to get up, Daddy! The wolfies and I are hungry!" she yelled before bounding over to Harry's dresser to get him some clothes. She pulled out his robes and threw them in his face before running from the room—grabbing Daphne by the hand on the way out the door. "Hurry Daddy!"

Harry chuckled and slowly got dressed. Once he stepped outside the room, it was apparent Faye wanted him to cook instead of going down to the Great Hall. She was sitting at the table, legs swinging underneath her chair, waiting in the kitchen with Daphne. He walked over to the fridge grinning, but sighed when he opened the door. "I'd love to cook, Faye, but it seems the only food that the house elves put in here are fruit for Nekey and Mitch," he said, pulling out the fruit and putting it in two bowls for the wolflets on the floor.

After much grumbling, Harry had finally convinced Faye to eat in the Great Hall. When they got there, however, Faye absolutely refused to let go of Daphne's hand—whom she had dragged down to the hall with them—and the end result was Daphne sitting at the Gryffindor table.

This was a problem for Daphne. She was, after all, a Slytherin and it was unheard of for a Slytherin to sit at the Gryffindor table. But the second she tried to leave, she melted under Harry's pleading glance telling her not to. For a moment, she thought it was simply because he wanted her too; but then she understood that if she walked away, Faye might get upset. And so, she ruthlessly suppressed the tingly feeling in her stomach.

When breakfast was over, Harry was dragged to Herbology by a hyperactive Faye and a fretting Daphne, who was trying to get him to speed up so they could get to class faster because she didn't want to speed ahead a leave Faye upset. When they got there, his teacher asked to talk to him, so he left Faye with Daphne (who for some odd reason he had decided he could trust). Professor Sprout told him she had set up a small station in the back with some small toys and coloring books for Faye to pass the time while he was working. Harry thanked her profusely and then led Faye to the back where she promptly sat down and began coloring. the lesson passed quickly as did the rest of the day with all of his teachers (Hagrid, Sprout, and surprisingly Trelawney) had something for Faye to entertain herself with.

All was quiet until that night after they got back to the head suite—Daphne yet again being dragged along by Faye.

* * *

R&R peoples thanks for reading Amai-Leid


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for taking so long getting this out both my beta and I were busy. Anyway here's the seventh chapter enjoy

* * *

Harry, Faye, and Daphne stepped into their rooms, only to be stopped at the sight of one Draco Malfoy. The second he spotted them, he started criticizing (for Malfoy's do not yell) about how Daphne shouldn't be associating with 'lowly Gryffindors'. Harry ignored it and was about to pick-up Faye, but she decided she had had enough of the 'criticizing'. She let loose a magically enhanced scream. "**STOP**!" Silence filled the room. You could hear water dripping from the pipes in the walls. "Daphne is nice. She didn't do anything wrong. She just helped me all day and was nice to me".

Harry burst out laughing, but quickly covered his mouth up with his hand. _What a way for Faye to get her first burst of accidental magic, _he thought, still sniggering at the stunned look now adorning Malfoy's face. Faye turned to Harry, and seeing where he was looking, she started giggling herself at the look on the blond man's face.

Daphne looked at them both for a moment then turned to Malfoy, glaring. "Let's get this straight, _Malfoy._ I am not some pet you command. I can talk to whom I want, when I want, and you have no say in it. Now get out of our rooms before I hurt you severely."

Malfoy opened his mouth as if to 'criticize' again, but when he saw an angry Harry Potter fingering his wand over Daphne's shoulder, he thought better of it and left.

* * *

Later that night, Harry sat thinking about his earlier actions. It was true that sometimes he tended to act rashly—but threatening Malfoy over another Slytherin was very odd, even for him. He sat mulling it over until finally he gave up. He wasn't going to try to piece together anything else that night. He was tired and he needed to go to bed. He crawled under the covers and lay down next to Faye. His final thought—which wouldn't register until morning—was how good Daphne and Faye looked together.

* * *

Harry got ready quickly the next morning, not wishing to be woken up by Faye again. He fed the two wolflets while he watched Faye in his bedroom digging around in her trunk for something to do in Snape's class. After a few minutes of rummaging around, she pulled out a gameboy. Moments later, a loud groan was heard as she figured out she couldn't turn it on due to the mass amounts of magic at Hogwarts. She ran out of the room and into the kitchenette to show it to her father. "Daddy, it won't work and I can't find anything else to play with!"

Harry only laughed; much to Faye's chagrin, and then took it from her. He cast a spell specifically designed to create a barrier between magic and electronics that had been created recently by an irritated muggleborn who couldn't listen to her music at any magical place.

After he proved to her it would work, he got some other stuff together for her and stuck it in his school bag. He wasn't stupid. The gameboy wouldn't keep her busy all day. Then he picked her up to put her on his shoulders and they began making their way downstairs to breakfast.

When they got to the Great Hall, people from the ministry and the minister Fudge were talking to the Headmaster. The second they spotted Harry and Faye, they all started walking in their direction with Fudge in front.

"Mister Potter, may we please speak to you in private?"

"Why would you need to speak to me?" Harry asked evenly. He had no wish to speak to Fudge.

"Please—" At that moment, the Headmaster walked up behind Fudge.

"Perhaps it would be best if we took this to my office, Cornelius," Dumbledore said.

"Who will take care of Faye?" Harry asked "I can't watch her while I'm talking to Fudge, but I refuse to let her out of my sight."

"I think Miss Greengrass could watch her, don't you? I believe she has a free period this morning, and as long as you don't mind her sitting in on the meeting, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem," Dumbledore said.

"I'll go ask. I'll be up in a little bit, Headmaster," Harry replied and walked off, mumbling to himself about the stupid ministry and how everyone was always interrupting his mornings.

Ten minutes later; Daphne, Harry, Faye, Dumbledore, Fudge, and some other ministry officials sat in the Headmaster's office.

Faye and Daphne sat in a corner drawing and trying to beat each other's time on a racing game (Faye was winning). Harry looked over at them for just a moment before turning his full attention to Fudge. "What did you come here for?" he asked.

"Harry, Ministry records must be perfect and when they are not we have to fix them. Now, the only way a ministry record can be wrong is if it tampered with or there is a situation going on that we are not aware of. We have come here in regards to the fact that up until a few weeks ago, Harry Potter had no daughter and suddenly the records have just appeared. Not only that, but according to her records, she does not have a mother, only a father, which is simply impossible. Unless you tell us who the mother is, we are going to have to take away your daughter."

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!Minister, I am not stupid. There is nothing, absolutely nothing, against the law that I have done. You are not required to register a child both in the muggle or magical world. I don't have to tell you _anything_ about who her mother is. It is _my_ business and only my business. If her mother ever decides she wants her name on Faye's birth certificate, I will change it. Otherwise, Minister, you can take your stupid records and shove them up the deepest darkest crevices of your arse, you pig." Harry turned grabbed Faye and put her on his shoulders. Then without thinking, he grabbed Daphne's hand and they walked from the room.

He walked them back to the Head suite quietly, preferring not to speak since he had just lost his temper and it was rather hard for him not to snap at people after doing so. The girls just let him be in his silence—Faye because she knew of her father's temper from him snapping at that Hermy lady, and Daphne because she was to stunned to speak after Harry's outburst. She hadn't known that the Ministry was so controlling of Harry Potter. She knew perfectly well that if Harry had been anyone else, they wouldn't have said a word about him not giving the mother's name on a birth certificate.

When they got to the suite, Harry sat down and pulled Faye into his lap. "How dare he, how dare he even threaten to take her away?" Harry muttered aloud, almost hysterical as the notion of them taking Faye away seemed to hit him head on, causing him to pull Faye as close as he could as if to keep her safe from anyone who wished to take her.

Daphne sat down and looked at him. This wasn't Harry Potter the boy hero. This was Harry, a father who was scared of his only family being taken away from him—someone who needed the support of those around him. He was just another person that had been unwillingly dragged into a war started by people that he had no control over. A fellow human being, not some superhero who could save the world from a maniac that had lost control.

So Daphne did the only think she could think to do. She hugged Harry and as she did, he quietly began to cry into her shoulder.

* * *

An hour later, a knock at the suite door awoke Daphne from her spot on the couch where she had been asleep. Slowly, she made her way across the room to the door and opened it. A Ravenclaw that she remembered from transfiguration stood there.

"Can I help you?" Daphne asked.

"Professor McGonagall sent me," the Ravenclaw said. "You and Harry Potter are supposed to be in transfiguration right now."

"Crap!" Daphne said and slammed the door in the poor Ravenclaw's face. "Harry!" she yelled, running into the other room. "Harry, wake up we need to go to class." she said, now shaking him.

Harry groaned and slowly sat up, pulling Faye along. At the sight of the two, Daphne began laughing. "What?" Harry asked.

"Your hair," Daphne said, still laughing and she walked away to get her things.

By the time they made it to class, McGonagall was already done with her lecture and people were casting the spell. Harry just borrowed Ron's notes (whom they had sat by) and after reading over them, they attempted to cast the spell.

After class was over, they were called back. They were lectured for falling asleep, but after hearing about what had happened, McGonagall spared them detention.

The rest of the say was mostly quiet, with only a small altercation between Malfoy and Harry at one point after Malfoy tried to curse Daphne for hanging out with 'Scarhead', as well as a second burst of accidental magic on Faye's part when she got frustrated at her father and accidentally turned his hair bright, neon green. With the distraction of trying to turn his hair back to normal, Harry forgot all about that morning's events.

* * *

Again sorry for taking so long review please if you have the time.


	8. Chapter 8 & an important AN

August 11, 2007:**This story was a sdopted by Arrin I'm not sure when they will repost it but they have adopted it.**

* * *

This isn't Betaed for a reason I wanted to post it right away and didn't want to wait because i made you guys wait so long so sorry for any bad grammar or mispells and sorry it's so short too I had trouble getting this chapter to flow the way I wanted.

**THERE IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

* * *

The next morning Daphne didn't try to protest like she usually did when Faye drug her down to breakfast she went willingly smiling softly at the little girl talking ninety to nothing as she walked down the hallways of Hogwarts. Currently she was talking about a picture she had drawn and how she had used weird colors like green for her picture of her dad because "real colors are just boring". 

Today the wolflets had also tagged along as Harry had finally deemed them well behaved enough to go to class with them as some of the other familiars did. They were currently running around the group's feet batting at their shoelaces like cats would and every once in awhile Mitch would jump up and bite the end of Harry's robe where he would hang until Harry batted him off only too do it again a few minutes later.

When they finally got to the Great Hall everyone went silent and turned to stare at Harry, Faye and Daphne. Harry just sighed and went to sit at the Gryffindoor table with his daughter and Daphne following. The second he did people began to bombard him with questions 'Was Faye really his daughter?' 'Why had the minister shown up at Hogwarts?' 'Was it because the mother wast dead?'. Harry ignored them and continued to eat until he heard a question that shocked him.

"They came to take her away from you?"

Harry froze and the whole Hall went completely silent including the teachers. Harry slowly began to turned around

"Of course it's fairly logical you're to young to take care of a child and you are very irresponsible", she said.

Harry opened his mouth to respond and was about to snap at her when when Daphne stood up from her seat and walked over to Hermione and slapped her.

"I don't know what's wrong with you", she began "You've been Harry's friend for years you of all people should know that Harry loves that little girl with all his heart just by looking at them together and yet you have the nerve to call him friend. From what I've seen and heard of you without Harry you would have no friends at all because you criticise and ridicule. You never stop to think of other's feelings you just run over them. And now the you have the gall to come here and and do it to one of the only two people to ever stand up for you...".

Harry's hand reached out and grabbed Daphne's. "That's enough Daphne it doesn't matter what she thinks anyway let's just go back to our rooms." He stood up and picked up Faye who wrapped her arms around her Father's neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Turning to face Hermione he stood silently for a moment trying to figure out what to say. "Hermione you've been my friend ever since our first year I thought out of all he people in the world you would be the last to ever doubt me." With that he turned and walked away with Faye and Daphne.

After they left the hall there was complete silence until Ron stood up and faced Hermione. "How could you?" he said. "How?!", he demanded this time yelling. "I thought that you of all people would treat Harry how he deserves to be treated not like some idiot!".

"Ronald", Hermione said "I thought you would take my side I thought you loved me."

Ron's face changed quickly from anger to surprise then back again and he took a step away from her as if burned. He stood still for a moment and then leaned forward and in a voice barely above a whisper said "I thought I did too", and with that he strode from the hall and left her standing there wishing he had never set eyes upon one Hermione Granger.

* * *

Daphne sat next to Harry in their common room fuming _how dare she act like that she's been his friend since their first year and she treats him like this. _She abruptly stood up and was about to stomp from the room to go yell at that Granger girl when Harry pulled her back down into her seat next to him. He sighed he'd been doing this for the past ten minutes when ever she stood up he would pull her back down and she would huff at him but then go back to looking angry and muttering to herself every once in awhile needless to say he was getting just a tad bit annoyed. 

He waited a little bit and sure enough Daphne stood up again he pulled her down and this time instead of just leaving her to stew about he grabbed her shoulders looked her in the eye and said "stop we have class in ten minutes you need to calm down" she glared at him "please?".

She sighed "ok we should probably start walking to class anyway". They gathered up their stuff, Faye took her father's hand and they walked to transfiguration woflets walking in front of them (this time on leashes).

When they got there they sat beside Ron. "Hi Ron", Daphne and Harry said while Faye jumped up in his lap and said "uncle Wonnie".

"Hey Faye what have you been up to been given your dad a hard time for me?" Ron said.

Faye leaned over conspiratorially this morning I jumped on daddy to wake him up".

"Wow" Ron said "that's so cool I should do that with you the next time I spend a weekend with you guys.

"Yeah all he did when I did it was whine a little but if you do it he'll go oooof we'll get him real good."

Ron laughed at the look on Harry's face whom had been listening in on the conversation and grinned at him as he looked at Faye and said "that'll be real fun".

* * *

The week after that was mainly quiet with only to notable things that happened one was that Ron now made it a point to wake up early enough to come into Harry's room every morning before Harry woke up and jump on him with Faye. (Harry wasn't pleased.) And Daphne's friend from Slytherin Blaise started hanging out with them. Right at first Harry hadn't been sure about this but since Blaise never caused any trouble he decided it didn't matter and so life went on.

* * *

A/N: I really don't think I'm gonna be able to continue this story I'm having a hard time finding time especially with the job i have right now and having to watch my sister practically the whole time I'm not at work So if anyone wants to adopt this story I'll gladly let you you can change it if you want or just continue from where I left off I'd just like to see someone finish it even if it's not me. 

Either way whether or not someone adopts it I won't be able to finish it.


End file.
